


How to get a date to the yule ball

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Cute, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Getting Together, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Promposals, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its rlly cute, rival minsung, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: its yule ball season, and everyone is looking for a date.Felix is expecting something big, but seungmin doesn't seem worriedChan just wants to go with his boyfriend, but Jeongin isn't so sureMinho wants to take a cute boy, but Jisung is obliviousChangbin wants to spend the night with his boyfriend, but hyunjin's parents don't.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	How to get a date to the yule ball

“im thinking streamers? Is streamers too much? Too much isnt really minnies syle.. maybe a song?”

Jisung sighed as he listened to his fellow huffepuff ramble, he had been like this since the Yule Ball’s date was set, and now, with it only being a day away, Felix seemed to be even more invested, maybe too invested, and exceedingly excited.

“relax lix.” The sligtly older boy chuckled, shutting the laptop in front of him. “I’m sure Seungmin has something great planned to ask you to the ball. Flitwick, however, is gonna kill you if you don’t hurry up with the assignment.”

“oh shit I forgot!” the australian gasped, standing up abruptly. “don’t move, I have to go grab my charms book from my dorm!”

As if Jisung had anywhere to go, he had once again left his astronomy assignment to he last minute.

About a minute passed before the younger heard the chair in front of him be pulled away from the table, and he was about to ask how Felix was back already, when he looked up and met eyes with the last person he wanted to see.

Lee Minho, with his signature smirk on his face, his Slytherin tie hanging loosely around his neck, and his feet resting atop the table.

Jisung and Minho had been rivals for as long as the younger could remember, since back when he was a second year and his friend Changbin started dating Minho’s friend Hyunjin. He wasn’t quite sure when exactly it had started, but it was most definetly Lee Minhos fault

With his huge ego and his snarky comments and his stupid smile and the stupid way everyone loved him just cuz he was way to hot to be walking around and his thighs could literally crush-

Whatever, the rivalry was his fault.

Being the nice Hufflepuff he was and not wanting to make a scene in front of the whole library, Jisung decided to just ignore the boy, pushing his glasses further up his nose and focussing on his homework.

“its not very nice to ignore people.” As usual, Minho’s voice was laced with amusment, and the boy made the mistake of looking up breifly, only to see the Slytherin smirking at him again.

“what do you want, Lee?”

“Oh come on now, what makes you think I want something?” Minho let his legs fall from the table and leanaed towards the Hufflepuff, face resting on his hands. “your hair looks nice, the blonde really makes you look even cuter.” 

The wink he ended his sentence with had Jisung’s cheeks heating up ridiculously, something that had been happening for years, and was exceedingly frustrating, especially since he didn’t have a crush on the elder or anything.

“ok, that’s it.” Jisung put his book down and shot the Slytherin a glare. “what is it you want from me, so that you’ll leave me alne?”

Minho perked up slightly, and leaned over the table more, in a position that couldn’t be comfortable, but Jisung was too caught up in how close their faces now were to care.

“hmmm.” He hummed, as if considering his options. “how about a date to the Yule Ball?”

Jisungs eyes widened comically.

Surely he had heard wrong, Lee Minho was asking him to the Yule Ball?? No way, this must be some kind of joke…

Then it clicked, the elder was making fun of him because he saw his blush, he was teasing him like the cocky bastard he was.

Jisung willed himslef to not get upset, instead optong to getting angry.

He packed away his books and stood up, missing the confused galnce Minho threw him. “Real funny.” He snapped, before storming out of the library.

He missed the frown on Minho’s face as he did.

_______

Chan frowned as he watched Jisung storm towards him.

Sure, Jisung got angry sometimes, but Chan could see the water in his eyes.

“sungie are you-“ instead of the younger stopping, he just continued past Chan. Storming towards the Hufflpuff dorms. The Gryffindor would have to check on him later.

However, right now he had other things to worry about, for example, the head boy had to find his boyfriend, and he was pretty sure his next class was transfiguration, so he leaned against the wall as he waited for the younger Ravenclaw, ignoring the glances thrown his way.

Chan was the most stereotypical head boy. He was captain of the quidditch team, most popular Gryffindor boy, and he had been the prefect the years before. 

It always confused people how he didn’t have a pretty girl on his arm.

Sadly, he wasn’t able to tell them he had the prettiest boy in the school on it instead, as Jeongin was exceedingly shy, and had said when they got together that he wasn’t confident with people knowing just yet.

That had been a year ago, and of course Chan wanted to tell the world, but he loved Jeongin, and if he didn’t want the attention that came with being his public boyfriend, then he would respect it.

However, he was still going to shoot his shot with asking him to be his date to the Yule Ball, maybe, for one night, Jeongin will show the school he is Chans, and then afterwards they can go back to sneaking kisses and fucking in the prefects bathroom.

Chan perked up as he spotted his boyfriend, glasses perched on his nose, his blue tie done perfectly and chatting with Seungmin, his fellow Ravenclaw and best friend.

“innie!” Chan walked over to the boy, smile wide on his face, and Jeongin looked mildly concerned. “can I talk to you?”

“uuh..” the younger glanced at his watch, before nodding. “sure hyung, but I only have like ten minutes, minnie hyung, save me a seat?”

The other Ravenclaw nodded, sending Chan a sympathetic smile, knowing how hard keeping this a secret was for him.

Nobody would be weirded out by them talking in the halls. Quite a few people around the school knew that Jeongin and Chan were friends, they knew that all of them were, all 8, random guys who would never seem to be friends, ‘Stray Kids’ was the name they were given, years ago.

“so what did you wanna talk about hyung?” Jeongin was a brilliant actor, if not for the kisses and affection he would give Chan in private, he wouldn’t even know he loved him. It was ok though, Chan just wanted the boy happy. “is it herbology again? You can’t always come to me with your homework problems.”

The bright grin on the Ravenclaw’s face had Chan smiling fondly back. 

Before remebering he had a mission.

“well, maybe it’s something we should talk about in private.”

Without another word, the head boy grasped Jeongin by the hand and brought him to a secluded hallway and behind a banister, hidden from anyone, even those who would walk by.

“what’s with the secrets?” Jeongin giggled, and Chan couldn’t help but lean forward and peck his lips, pulling away and seeing a frown on the others face. “Chan-“

“I know I know, but nobody can see us here, I just wanna kiss my boyfrend.” The elder squeezed his boyfriend’ hand, feeling the nerves in his stomach at the idea of getting rejected. “I was wondering if you would maybe like to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

Jeongin met Chan’s eyes, eyebrows furrowed, and Chan fet his heart drop. “Chan, I don’t-“

“I know.” Chan interupted him once agin, he really wanted a night with his boyfriend, dancing around, having fun with everyone. Of couse he would also love to skip and stay in but as head boy he had to be present. “it’s just one night, I just want to dance with my boyfriend, show everyone that I’m yours, and that you’re mine, and then everything goes back to normal, please Innie?”

“hyung, you know it won’t go back to normal.” Jeongin looked guilty now, not meeting Chan’s eyes, hand going limp in the elder’s. “I don’t want all that attention from all your fans, they’ll hate me, I’m nobody.”

“you’re not nobody to me!” the Gryffindor insisted, placing his free hand on the younger’s face. “if I could change my reputation I would innie, and I know that you don’t like the attention but it’s been over a year, I love you and I’ll wait for you to be ready, but how long will it be? How long until I can show people that you and I are happy together?”

“I don’t- I don’t know-“ Jeongin sighed, looking at his feet. “I just- not yet okay? I should get back to class.”

Chan sighed disappointedly, he would wait, he loved Jeongin, the boy was more important to him than some stupid dance.

“okay.” He plastered on a fake smile and leant down to kiss the younger boy, only to meet his hand instead of his lips.

“anyone could walk by.” The younger explained with a sorry smile. He squeezed Chan’s hand. “I’ll see you around.”

“yeah…” Chan watched as Jeongin turned the corner and disappeared.

He frowned to himself, he really thought the boy would agree.

Oh well, only a few months until he graduates and can be Jeongin’s boyfriend publicly.

_______ 

Hyunjin sighed as he flopped down on his bed, guilt slowly but surely eating away at his conscience. He felt like shit.

The Slytherin covered his face with his hands and groaned into them, catching the attention of his boyfriend, whom was at on the other side of the bed, playing a video game on his phone. 

“baby, is something wrong?” the Gryffindor asked, putting his phone down and moving so he was sitting near Hyunjin’s head, slowly stroking a hand through his hair. “bad day?”

Hyunjin just groaned again, the guilt on his back had been bothering him for a week now, but he couldn’t put it off anymore, he had to tell Changbin the truth, though the boy wouldn’t like it.

“I have to tell you something…” the dancer sighed, sitting up now and crossing his legs, so he was across from his boyfriend. “and I know you won’t like it but I- “

“I know we aren’t going to the ball together.” Changbin sighed, holding the younger’s hands. “I figured, but at least we can stay in here and watch movies and have some of our own fun.”

Hyunjin sighed, damn, Changbin’s kindness was only making this harder.

The two, like their friends Chan and Jeongin, were secretly dating. however, it was because of Hyunjin’s bloodline rather than Changbin not wanting the attention he would get from dating one of the most popular guys in school.

See, Hyunjin was a pureblood, and his parents were very old fashioned, ex death eaters who wanted him to marry a beautiful pureblood Slytherin girl, not a muggleborn Gryffindor boy.

Hyunjin promised that they could be together once they graduated, but Changbin was impatient, and they argued about it often, he was being understanding now though, and it made Hyunjin feel even more guilty.

“well... I kinda have to go…” Hyunjin didn’t meet his boyfriend’s eyes, but he felt the strong man flinch. “my parents are making me go with Tzuyu, ya know, the Slytherin girl from your year? I think they hope we’ll fall in love or something... ha-ha?”

Hyunjin was hoping to get more of understanding Changbin, but when he looked up, the man’s face was red as his tie, and his eyebrows were furrowed angrily.

“what the hell Hwang Hyunjin??” he snapped, standing from the bed. “you expect me to just sit here and watch as my boyfriend goes out with a girl? Oh wait, not like you’d know we were together, since you basically avoid me at all costs unless there’s absolutely nobody around!” 

The dancer sighed, he knew this would happen. “hyung please, you have to understand they’re making me- “

“they are not MAKING YOU do shit Hyunjin.” The elder interrupted, pacing back and forth. “your parents don’t have full control over you, you realise that don’t you?? They can’t see you here, nothing is stopping you from bringing your boyfriend to the dance and being happy, nothing is stopping you from coming and living with me, I’ve told you before, my parents will happily take you in!”

“baby, I just can’t- “

“don’t fucking ‘baby’ me.” The Gryffindor grabbed his books and shoved them in his bag. “call me when you’ve decided between your parent’s bullshit expectations, and me. because trust me when I say, I am not going to just stand by and watch you be an asshole and flirt with girls and go to dances with other people.”

“Changbin- “

“no. don’t say anything. Get your own life, or loose me, it’s your choice.”

Hyunjin sighed again as Changbin stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

The saddest part was that he knew the other boy was right.

He had to stop living in his parent’s shadow, not just for Changbin, but for himself too.

Now he just had to prove to the boy that he was going to try.

That’s when an idea popped into his head, and he picked up his phone, clicking his most dialled number.

The line rung for a second before it was picked up. Hyunjin smiled to himself.

“hey Minho hyung, I need a favour.”

______  
Seungmin was sitting on one of the couches in the library, reading his book when Chan flopped down next to him, a sigh falling from his lips.

The two weren’t exceedingly close themselves, however, they had become friends since Chan and Jeongin began dating, which basically formed the whole friend group, and they usually hung out this time a day, Friday, they both had a free period at the end of the day.

“you alright?” Seungmin peered over his book to look at the elder, who was staring at the roof, looking distraught and stressed, a look not commonly found on the usually happy boys face. 

Now, Seungmin was assuming the behaviour from the Gryffindor had something to do with his talk with Jeongin prior to their class, though the youngest never did explain what had happened, he just kept his head down the whole class, a signal that told Seungmin not to pry.

“yeah.” The Australian finally spoke, fiddling with his wand with one hand. “just Yule Ball stuff, ya know? I’m supposed to help prepare the hall, and it’s kinda stressful.”

Seungmin wasn’t a Ravenclaw just for his book smarts, well, he liked to think he wasn’t anyways. He thought it was because of his impeccable people reading skills. It was obvious that wasn’t what was bothering Chan, but because he was a good friend, he pretended not to notice.

“yeah, well at least it’ll look great, you’re an amazing decorator, I’ll make sure Felix and I thank you when we see it.” He winked, trying to get the elder’s mind off what was really bothering him.

“oh?” Chan perked up. “you finally asked him? I think lix was worried you forgot.”

Seungmin froze for a moment, before slowly furrowing his brows. “what do you mean?”

Now it was Chan who looked confused. “what do YOU mean? You said you and Felix so I thought you had asked him? Oh, sorry are you doing it later? He’ll say yes, most definitely.”

“why would I ask him?” Seungmin watched in confusion as Chan cocked his head to the side, before realisation seemed to dawn on him, and his eyes went wide with what looked like worry. “what? We’re together, isn’t it assumed we’re going together? What did you mean Lix was worried I forgot?”

“Seungmin…” it was obvious Chan was trying to find the right words. “you’re telling me you didn’t ask him? And I don’t mean like you didn’t ask him with balloons or a song or something, you just didn’t ask, at all?”

“no…?”

“Seungmin, Felix has dreamed about getting a huge ‘promposal’ since he was young, has he never told you about that?” now Chan looked slightly desperate, trying to get something out of the younger boy.

The Ravenclaw thought for a minute. Yeah Felix had told him about something called ‘prom’ they had back in Australia, and he always thought it was super romantic when people did huge, grand gestures to invite someone to prom... but that was prom... not the Yule Ball.

“yeah, he said if he ever went to prom he wished someone would do like a huge thing to invite him…” Seungmin shrugged, like it was no big deal. “but we don’t have prom, the yule ball is no big thing, it’s just a dance, a place where teenagers get sweaty and drunk and dance on each other, Ew.”

“the Yule Ball is basically the Hogwarts prom!” now Chan sounded frantic, and the gears had started working in Seungmin’s head. “you’re saying that you were planning on just showing up to Felix’s dorm before the dance?”

Seungmin’s brain whirred, then it hit him, why Felix had seemed overly excited every day they saw each other for weeks. It explained why when he saw him at lunch, the Hufflepuff had been beaming, but when they parted, he seemed disappointed.

Suddenly Seungmin felt bad.

“do you think he’ll be really upset?” the boy bit the inside of his cheek.

The look Chan sent him was enough for Seungmin to know that the answer is yes.

“ugh I’m so dumbbbb” he groaned, massaging his temples. “now I have what? five hours to plan, create and present an awesome promposal for my amazing boyfriend?”

“Seungmin I’m sure he’ll be fine with just- “

“shut up and go see if you can bribe the herbology teacher for some roses, I’m going to see if I can accio some candles from the potions room without anyone noticing.”

Chan blinked and Seungmin was gone.

Well, at least he had something to get his mind of his boyfriend.

_____

“hey binnie hyung, have you seen Seungmin? I can’t find him anywhere.” Changbin looked up from his dinner, which really, he was just poking around, to see a hopeful looking Felix and a sulking Jisung.

“no, sorry lix.” Changbin smiled. “you can sit and eat with me if you want, something tells me Hyunjin isn’t planning to come over.”

The birthday twins nodded and sat down across from the boy, Felix now looking down as well as his partner in crime.

Changbin put his fork down. “okay, what’s up with you two?”

“Seungmin.”

“Minho.”

“okay, well as your hyung it’s my duty to play mom for when Chan isn’t here.” Changbin chuckled, happy his friends were helping him forget about his pain in the ass boyfriend. “let’s start with Felix, what did Seungmin do?”

“it’s not what he did…” the aussie laid his head in his hands, pink hair almost landing in his food, making Jisung cringe and move the plate. “it’s what he hasn’t done. The ball is tomorrow and he hasn’t even asked me yet.”

Changbin smiled sadly. “Lixie, I’m certain Seungmin hasn’t forgotten, he’ll ask you, I know it, okay? Just be a little more patient?”

“ya know, you’re right!” there was optimistic Felix again. “He probably hasn’t forgotten, I’m just being impatient, thanks hyung.”

“anytime.” The eldest smiled back, before turning to the blonde next to Felix. “now you, what did Minho hyung do this time? Beat you in herbology? Divination? Be super annoying and hot?”

“he asked me to the ball.” Jisung grumbled, and both Changbin and Felix gasped. “don’t be surprised, he was obviously just teasing me, its just… ugh.”

“just what sungie?” Felix tilted his head in confusion. “according to you he teases you all the time, what’s different?”

“well because this time he made me think that... maybe I’d like to go to the ball with him.” It was obvious the rapper had been thinking about this all day. “and now I just keep thinking about how he always teases me and how annoying he is and attractive and how some of the things he says are funny and how maybe you guys were right all those times and I do like him but he could never like me- “

“just a sec, sung.” The Gryffindor stopped him, a smirk on his face. “did Minho hyung ever tell you that he was just teasing you?”

“well... no...”

“well then I think you should talk to him about this.” It was well known among the elder members of the friendship group, and probably most of the younger ones too, that Minho was in fact, head over heels for Jisung, and what Jisung just told him may explain why the dancer seemed so down in charms. “you never know.”

“hyung, you’re right, I should, and if he was just teasing, which he probably was, I’ll just tell him what a no-good asshole he- “

“HELLOOO HOGWARTS!”

The three boys, and the whole school turned their heads towards the Slytherin table. Where Hwang Hyunjin stood, wand to his mouth, in all his beautiful glory.

The teachers threw each other questioning glances, but headmaster McGonagall simple quieted them with a wave of her hand, a smile on her face.

“the fuck is he doing?” Changbin grumbled to himself, embarrassed to even know the boy.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering what a handsome guy like me is doing standing amongst crappy food.” A few girls giggled as Hyunjin continued. “and I am up here because I’ve decided to get my own life.”

Changbin gasped as he heard his own words from the boy’s mouth, and Hyunjin’s eyes scanned the crowd, before they landed on Changbin.

“everyone see that amazing man over there?” a spotlight landed on the rapper, who glared at Minho, who was standing across the room, controlling the light with his wand. “well, he is my beloved boyfriend, and earlier today I made the mistake of putting him second, but now I’m done hiding.”

Jisung and Felix turned to look at Changbin with wide eyes, and the man groaned into his hands, face red. “he is NOT doing this right now.”

“yep, hyung, he is.” Felix snickered, though his eyes sparkled at Hyunjin, obviously envious, while Changbin was just embarrassed.

“so, Seo Changbin, the love of my life, will you do the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?”

Hyunjin hopped off the table, still holding his wand to his mouth, and stood in front of Changbin, who was now standing.

“so?”  
Changbin rolled his eyes, a fond smile gracing his lips as he reached up to wrap his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, the younger’s hands going to his waist.

“of course, I will, you weirdo.”

Their lips met in a kiss, and everyone, teachers included, cheered.

_______

Jisung took a deep breath as he watched Minho begin to walk to the doors from the Slytherin table, most likely going to his dorm to get ready for bed.

“I’ll meet with you guys in a bit.” The Hufflepuff waved to Felix, Changbin and Hyunjin as they walked towards their separate dorms.

“good luck.” He heard Felix whisper, but he was too determined to catch up to Minho that he didn’t reply.

“hey hyung!” he called, the elder Slytherin turning and raising an eyebrow at the boy walking towards him. “wait up!”

“what do you want, Han?” Minho asked as the younger walked up to him. He wasn’t his usual self, less smirking and teasing, and more exasperated and tired. “here to yell at me for something? did I get a point higher than you on a test again?”

“uhm…” Jisung felt his cheeks heat up at the question, he hadn’t realised just how dumb those little things were. “actually no... I wanted to ask you about what you said earlier, about the ball? Uhm…” 

Jisung met the taller boy’s eyes, and realisation seemed to strike him, his face morphing into his usual smirk. “oh? What about it?”

“uhm... was that a joke?”

And just like that, the smirk was gone.

“why would I do that?” he asked, confused. “I wouldn’t be that mean.”

“o-oh, it wasn’t?” now Jisung was sure his face was flushed entirely red, so... did that mean Minho liked him back? “I just thought cuz you always make fun of me- “

“Jisung, when do I made fun of you?” the Hufflepuff met the dancer’s eyes and immediately looked away. The elder had amusement written on his features. 

“well, like when you call me cute and stuff…” trailing off, Jisung rubbed the back of his neck, feeling overly embarrassed about the situation.

“who says I was making fun?”

Minho brought his finger under Jisung’s chin and used it to lift his head, forcing the boy to make eye contact with him. “you’re the cutest boy I’ve ever seen.”

“hyunnnggg.” Jisung whined, crossing his arms, he would never admit his heart skipped a beat when Minho suddenly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into an embrace.

“I really like you sungie.” Jisung relaxed in his grip, arms wrapping around the elder in return. “go to the dance with me? Make it the first of many dates with my boyfriend?”

At this, Jisung would happily admit his heart did skip a beat, and he nuzzled into Minho’s chest, mumbling a soft “yes.” Into the fabric of his robes.

“good.” The elder pressed a kiss to the boy’s blonde hair and pulled away, smirk on his face once again. “now I’m going to go to bed, gotta get my beauty sleep for our date tomorrow.”

With that, the dancer swiped his thumb along Jisung’s bottom lip, before sauntering away, leaving a shell shocked and happy Hufflepuff in his wake.  
_______

When Jeongin was alone, he did a lot of thinking.

The thinking he had been doing in this case, happened to be about his beloved boyfriend, and head boy, Chan.

He felt bad for denying his invite to the Yule Ball earlier that day, after all, it was Jeongin who was stopping them from being out at school.

Sure, he didn’t want all that attention on him. He remembered when Chan had dated that girl once and she was sneered at in the halls, and given loads of attention even when she wasn’t around Chan. 

They had been a power couple, two heads of quidditch teams, she was prefect for her house and they would do rounds together. Jeongin had been so jealous that she was with Chan, but never of the attention she got.

Jeongin was a quiet Ravenclaw who mainly kept to himself or his friends, sometimes he was made fun of just for being there. If people found out he was dating Chan, they would all freak out.

The only thing was that the relationship wasn’t just about him.

Chan had loved him so much, respecting his boundaries, always doing what would keep the boy happy.

It took Chan like four hours to even take his virginity, making sure everything was perfect for the Ravenclaw.

Maybe it was time Jeongin paid him back.

“hey Innie.” Jeongin looked up to see Felix smiling at him. “didn’t see you at dinner, you got something on your mind?”

The younger sighed. “it’s Chan.” He admitted. “he invited me to the ball this morning and I turned him down but... I feel sad because he obviously wants us to be out. I’m just scared…”

“Innie.” Felix’s features softened as he sat next to the boy, taking his hand in his. “you know Chan would never pressure you into anything, he loves you, if you’re not ready, he’ll wait, you don’t have to stress about it.”

“I know I know it’s just...” Jeongin sighed again. “it’s been a year and he’s been so patient with me with everything, maybe it’s time I do something for him… he’s more important to me than a reputation.”

“well, I don’t know how much I can help you out.” The Hufflepuff chuckled. “but you do what you think is right Innie, now c’mon, we should get back to our dorms.”

“okay.” The younger smiled, though subconsciously, he had already made his decision.

It’s not like he would mind being able to have a reason to hate everyone always flirting with his boyfriend.

As the two walked, they saw Chan approaching them, Felix turning to smirk at the boy.

“now’s your Chance.” He told the younger, and Jeongin felt nervous for some reason, even though he knew it would all turn out alright. “if you wanna go with him, let him know now, otherwise, just invite him to your dorm to make up for shooting him down.” 

The Australian walked away with a wink, and Jeongin cursed the boy for leaving him alone, even if it was with his boyfriend.

“hey Innie.” Chan smiled, walking up to the boy. “you on your way to your dorm? I’ll walk you.”

“thanks, hyungie.” Jeongin blushed, even after so long, he couldn’t help but get flustered by Chan’s caring nature. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“oh?” Chan looked at him sideways. “is something wrong?”

“no actually.” The younger took a deep breath and reached out to link fingers with his boyfriend. “everything is great.”

“Jeongin.” Chan’s eyes widened, and he glanced around. “there are people everywhere, they’re gonna see- “

“let them.” The younger smiled sheepishly at the elder’s shocked, but happy expression. “so... what time are you going to pick me up for the ball?”

Chan froze where he stood, a huge grin on his face, and Jeongin raised a brow. “what- “

Before he could finish his sentence, his boyfriend’s strong arms were wrapping around him, and he was being pulled into a passionate kiss. 

It took him a moment, but Jeongin relaxed into the kiss, hands threading through the hairs at Chan’s nape, sighing happily-

Until he remembered where they were and pulled away abruptly, meeting Chans amused eyes with a sharp glare and a red face.

“Bang Chan.” He scolded, looking around to see a few people were looking at them, mostly with shocked faces or mumbling things like ‘cute’ to each other. “I implied that we could show we were together, not that we could totally go against the school PDA laws in front of a hallway of students!”

“You weren’t complaining while it was happening.” The elder sing songed, grabbing his hand and continuing to walk towards his dorm. “ya know, I would hate to walk back to my dorm alone... maybe I should stay the night with you…?” he winked.

Jeongin turned away so Chan couldn’t see his smile. “don’t test your luck.”

____

Felix sighed as he walked into the Hufflepuff common room, just about ready to give up on any hope he still had that Seungmin was going to ask him to the Yule Ball.

Maybe the boy really had just forgotten.

Slowly, Felix made his way up the stairs and towards him and Jisung’s dorm, only to stop just outside the door for a single red rose sitting on the floor.

“what?” the Australian asked out loud, picking up the rose, taped to it was a little piece of paper, with the words “I’m sorry” written on it.

With a raised brow, Felix slowly pushed open the door, only to gasp at the scene before him.

There were candles lining every shelf and table in the room, and roses scattered all over his bed, along with a huge piece of paper, covered in pink glitter.

Felix smiled softly as he read it out loud.

“will you go to the Yule Ball with an idiot?”

At his words, there was the sound of shuffling, and Felix watched with a fond smile on his face as Seungmin came out from behind the curtain.

“I’m sorry.” He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just assumed that we would go together, I didn’t know you wanted something big…”

Felix grinned ear to ear, walking over to his boyfriend and capturing him in a hug, one that surprised the other boy.

“thank you.” He mumbled into his chest. “thank you so much, I love you.”

Seungmin chuckled, peeling the boy off him. “is that a yes?”

Felix replied by connecting their lips.

Seungmin happily kissed back.

“where’s Jisung?” the Hufflepuff asked between kisses, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“don’t worry, I made sure he is having a sleepover with Minho tonight.” 

“good.”

Their lips met again, and Felix felt like the luckiest guy in the world, so lucky that he could be there, with his friends, and his amazing boyfriend, no troubles and no worries in his future.

Eight boys fell to sleep with smiles on their faces that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that❤️❤️  
> Please kudos/ comment your thoughts, reading them always makes my day!!❤️


End file.
